1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resist stripping composition, which has an excellent ability of stripping a residual resist remaining after dry or wet etching at the time of forming patterns in a process of manufacturing a flat panel display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to realize a flat panel display having high resolution, efforts for increasing the number of pixels per unit area have continued. According to this tendency, reduction in the width of wiring has been required, and, for this purpose, a dry etching process has been introduced. Therefore, process conditions are becoming stricter. Further, as the size of a flat panel display becomes larger, it is required to increase the signal speed in wiring, and thus copper, which has lower specific resistance than aluminum, is practically used as a raw material of wiring. Accordingly, the required performance of a stripping solution used in a resist removing process is becoming higher. Concretely, it is required for the stripping solution to have high-level stripping performance with respect to the ability of removing residues occurring after a dry etching process and the ability of preventing metal wiring from corroding. Particularly, the stripping solution also needs the ability to control corrosion of copper as well as aluminum, and needs economic efficiency, such as with a substrate treatment rate or the like, in order to increase price competitiveness.
In response to the requirements in the related fields, novel technologies have been disclosed. For example, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0028523 discloses a photoresist stripping agent including alcohol amine, glycol ether, N-methylpyrrolidone and a chelating agent. This photoresist stripping agent does not cause the corrosion of metal wiring. However, this photoresist stripping agent is problematic in that the chelating agent changes the color of the photoresist stripping agent because of the characteristic itself even when photoresist is not stripped, so the color change of the photoresist stripping agent according to the degree of dissolution of photoresist in the stripping process cannot be observed with the naked eye.
Korean Patent registration No. 10-0429920 discloses a stripping composition including a nitrogen-containing organic hydroxy compound, a water-soluble organic solvent, water and a benzotriazole compound. However, this stripping composition is problematic in that the anticorrosive performance of the stripping agent to aluminum and aluminum alloys deteriorates although the anticorrosive performance thereof to copper and copper alloys is excellent.